


¿Quieres tener una aventura?

by FriiartyW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: John...- ¿Sí Sherlock? - ¿Quieres tener una aventura? - Claro! JohnXSherlock Young





	¿Quieres tener una aventura?

Era la plenitud de su juventud cuando Sherlock Holmes viajaba a la hermosa y distante pradera, la mansión Holmes acompañado por su hermano. Casi en todo el camino se la habían pasado callados como siempre. El menor de ellos, se la había pasado mirando afuera de la ventana mirando todo el paraje. Mientras que el otro ya a sus doce años le había dado por leer y comer cupcake con la otra mano. Por lo general siempre tenía uno a su entera disposición.

Llegando a la mansión, saludaron junto a su madre, cariñosamente a la abuela quien los esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Al contrario de "Mummy" o "Mother" como le decían ambos a su madre, su abuela los consentía en todos los sentidos, en ese sitio Mycroft podía comer, hacer y decir cuánto quería.

En ese lugar, Sherlock podría comportarse como aquel hiperactivo niño mimado e imaginativo, inventor y deductivo sin que lo regañaran siempre, como era en realidad, enteramente a sus 7 años.

El primer día de su estancia, simplemente cenaron y fueron adormir ya que el camino había sido largo y muy aburrido para ambos al parecer. A la mañana siguiente, su madre se había marchado ya que como mujer ocupada tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Como en todas las vacaciones que pasaban allí Sherlock y Mycroft se la pasaban en su "guarida" como le decía el menor. Estaba en el gran patio trasero, era una pequeña casa de madera, especialmente hecha para ellos.

Como en cada ocasión Mycroft se la pasaba leyendo en un columpio amplio que estaba junto a la pequeña casa, meciéndose despacio y disfrutando de su lectura. Siempre comiendo un pequeño Cupcake. Y Sherlock en cambio, bajo el cuidado de su hermano, se la pasaba investigando la fauna y la flora, siempre anotando todo en su pequeña libreta negra.

Al paso de su investigación internándose más al bosque era bastante grande, pensó. Pero antes de entrar más allá, se regresó con su mayor, y con un – "Bien, pero con cuidado, grítame si pasa algo" – Lo vio regresar a su lectura y comenzó a correr para volver a adentrarse más.

Le gustaba la aventura y la naturaleza, era extrañamente misteriosa y con bastantes maravillas. Llegó al límite de aquel terreno gigante, se sorprendió cuando notó la reja que separaba la propiedad Holmes de la pequeña casa que se vislumbraba a lo lejos…

Entonces con sus pequeños y hermosos orbes verdiazules comenzaba a recorrer y caminar por la amplia reja sin despegar por un segundo de mirar la curiosa y pequeña casa. Fue entonces hasta llegas a la esquina de la reja, que conectaba al otro extremo, vio unas hebras doradas, que captaban su atención. Eran dos niños o así creía él, pues vestían casi igual, tenían el cabello del mismo tamaño y se encontraban jugando policías y ladrones.

– Harry! Espera... – Decía el menor de los rubios, mientras le apuntaba con una pistola de juguete, de agua. – Tienes que detenerte cuando te capturé!

– Vamos Johnny! Soy la valiente Harry! – Entonces se sorprendió. Era chica... – No podrás contra mí hermanito!

– Harriet!.. – Se dejaba caer con berrinche al suelo cruzando los brazos, se dio cuenta que aquel rubio tenía su misma edad.

– Ash! John... Eres un infantil – La vio caminar hasta la puerta trasera de su casa, y entró dejando al pobre niño solo con ganas de llorar. Esto hizo que por alguna razón el pelinegro se sintiese intranquilo al verlo así e intento llamarle, pero su estado de antisocialidad y su timidez no lo dejaron decir una sola palabra, solo se sentó detrás de la reja mirando al otro.

– Aw… – Suspiró un segundo y sintió una gran mirada. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con aquel pelinegro, por un segundo se asustó, pero era un niño con un gran corazón y con muchas ganas de tener amigos, así que decidido se acercó a la reja, haciendo que el pequeño del otro lado se levantará con prisa y mirándolo fijamente. – Hola!.. Soy John Watson.

– S-Sherlock Holmes. – Susurró un poco y después volvió a mirarlo como antes.

– ¿De dónde eres? ¿Vives por aquí? Jamás te había visto.

– Vengo aquí de vacaciones, es casa de mi abuela.

– Oh, ya veo. Yo me acabo de mudar, a lo mejor por eso no te había visto.

– ¿Hace cuanto te mudaste?

– No sé… – Contaba con cuidado con sus pequeños dedos – Creo que… hace como 2 meses.

– Ah, si… Ya veo.

– Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras.

– No me dejan salir de aquí... Así que sería mejor que tu vinieras, Sería divertido… – Sonrió de nuevo de medio lado, y entonces unos arbustos comenzaron a escucharse.

– Sherlock, ¿Estás aquí? – Miró a su pequeño hermano entablando una conversación con otro de su edad, por lo que le sorprendió. Eso jamás lo hacía, ni siquiera en la primaria. – ¿Quién es tu amigo?

– Vecino. – Replicó el pelinegro. – Es nuestro vecino, John Watson.

– Mucho gusto, John Watson.

– Pueden Llamarme John… Si quieren.

– Bien, me gusta John. Tú puedes llamarme Sherlock.

– Yo soy Mycroft, hermano de él. – Tomó al menor y le dio la vuelta. – Lo siento pero está oscureciendo y la abuela se enfadará si llegamos tarde a cenar, mucho gusto de nuevo, John.

– Puedes venir a jugar! Mañana! – Le gritó el pelinegro tratando de voltearse a verlo y después se perdieron dentro de la naturaleza.

– Claro! – Sonrió ampliamente el rubio y corrió hacia dentro de su casa, a contarle a su madre y a su hermana acerca del nuevo chico que había conocido.


End file.
